Destino
by Mihll
Summary: Es mejor decir las cosas que callarlas, nadie sabe , aún cuando no se proyecte esperanza, qué cosas podría tener escondido el destino.One Shot Yaoi RuXHana.


**Aclaración:** **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko, y yo sólo los uso a modo de diversión**.

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia tiene contenido Yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta, no leas.**

**Finalmente, esta es una de mis últimas historias cortas que he escrito, tal vez más de alguno ya la habrá leído, pero para aquellos que no, espero sinceramente que les guste.  
**

* * *

"**Destino"**

Historia basada en **"Slam Dunk"**

por

**Mihll**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

De espaldas contra la arena, Hanamichi se sentía contento de dar descanso a sus doloridos músculos. Le gustaba sentir la frialdad de la brisa marina en su rostro, mientras se dedicaba a ver el cielo que se tornaba rojizo con la caída de la tarde. El mar, frente a él, poco a poco se tornaba más bravo, desatando los oleajes que rompían con fuerza cada vez más cerca de sus pies. El aire olía a sal; estimulaba sus sentidos hacia una sensación de tranquilidad donde desaparecía todo nerviosismo provocado por la eventual cercanía del partido contra Ryonan.

Por primera vez en muchos días, sentía que el miedo a lesionarse nuevamente le abandonaba y, con gratitud, se aferró a ese sentimiento. Lo disfrutó por todo el rato que pudo, hasta que le sacudió la urgencia por llegar a casa. Tenía un poco de hambre, y no pretendía hacer esperar a su demandante estómago que comenzaba a emitir ruidos molestos.

Se sentó, y su vista se fue hacia la inmensidad del océano, donde a lo lejos, las velas de una pequeña embarcación atrajeron su atención por un instante, trayéndole a su mente, recuerdos de una noche pasada; la fiesta en el yate del padre de Ryota con la que los chicos le dieron la bienvenida al equipo, esa fiesta donde abrió los ojos a un mundo en que el amor se proyectaba sin distinguir el sexo.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el eventual estremecimiento que sintió repentinamente al pensar que un hombre se le había declarado esa noche, y es que aún no asimilaba del todo saberse querido por alguien de su mismo sexo, por alguien que era su rival en la duela…No sabía qué pensar el saberse querido por Akira Sendoh…

—A veces quisiera seguir pensando que nadie me quería—murmuró, apretando los dientes.

En los siguientes segundos, por más que quiso liberarse de estos pensamientos, que más que irritarle le confundía, no pudo…Una vez más se encontró viendo el cielo, olvidado totalmente de que tenía hambre. Se quedó dormido sin querer, después de tanto pensar…

~~o0o~~

Despertó por el zumbido de los oleajes, por el frío que acarreaba la brisa marina, por la molestia que estaba provocando la arena contra su piel desnuda. Se dio cuenta entonces, que había anochecido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. No entendía por qué carajos había adquirido repentinamente la maña del zorrito de dormirse en cualquier lado, incluso en la humedad de un suelo que bien podría provocarle un resfriado que no deseaba obtener.

Se puso en pie de un brinco, se sacudió la arena del cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver más allá de sus narices, pero también se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, porque su instinto se lo decía, porque además, quien sea que fuera la persona a su lado, se había dado a descubrir carraspeando suavemente.

Se viró, tratando de reconocer a la persona cuya silueta escasamente divisaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Falló en su intento.

—Dudo que seas mi ángel de la guarda—dijo, sólo para tentarlo a hablar. Pasó un tiempo en silencio, esperando a que le hablaran, más no obtuvo respuesta— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó finalmente, sin saber por qué aún estaba allí. No le interesaba saber quién estaba frente a él, pero obviamente el hecho de que parecieran estarle asechando, era una señal para no dar la espalda descuidadamente.

Esta vez, lo que obtuvo, fue el sonido de pasos. La persona se había acercado aún más, y ante la estrecha cercanía, aun en la oscuridad pudo percibir que era alguien de su misma estatura.

—Sendoh—murmuró con desgano.

—Do´aho, confundas pero no ofendas.

Eventualmente, Hanamichi se llevó una sorpresa al saber que tenía a Rukawa en frente. Recibió una sensación de alivio por una parte, pero otra, una de irritabilidad.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Kitsune apestoso? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué mierda hacías tú, durmiendo donde no debes? —contraatacó Kaede, con su mejor tono acusador y frío—Parece que se te olvidó que el partido del viernes es importante. Si te enfermas nadie podrá suplir tu puesto.

Hanamichi soltó un bufido.

— ¡Bah!, este genio no sabe lo que es la enfermedad, además...

No pudo seguir hablando porque repentinamente la luz de una linterna le dio directamente a los ojos, cegándolo. Comenzó a lanzar improperios a quien sea que fuera el que hizo eso. Solo recibía risas a cambio, de parte de unos chicos que andaban buscando a uno de sus amigos, y que al oír la voz de él, le enfocaron para intentar reconocerle.

En cuanto a Kaede, él en todo momento había permanecido inmutable, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos relajadamente. Lucía pantalones rectos color negro, camisa azul, y saco sport. Se suponía que debía estar en una fiesta familiar, pero dadas las circunstancias que odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, se escapó cuando pudo al caer la tarde. Había vagado por el borde costero, hasta que divisó a su compañero dormido, decidiendo en instantes, quedarse a su lado para fastidiarlo un poco cuando se dignara a despertar.

Cuando al fin Hanamichi, perdió el interés en seguir despotricando contra los muchachitos, regresó su atención a Kaede.

—Te iba a decir…—en la oscuridad, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, pero la idea, simplemente se había esfumado de su cabeza— ¡ah! ¡Estúpidos mocosos! Provocaron que a este genio se le olvidara lo que iba a decir.

—Do´aho.

—Ya para de decir Do´aho, Kitsune apestoso—intentó alcanzarlo con su brazo, quería hacerse de él para desquitarse con un cabezazo, sin embargo, no consiguió su objetivo— ¿Adónde te fuiste, Kistune? —preguntó entre gruñidos.

—Aquí estoy—contestó el moreno, ubicado se lado opuesto al que el pelirrojo buscaba. Obviamente se había movido, al adivinar sus pretensiones cuando ligeramente sintió que su dedo rozó sus ropas.

Si bien Hanamichi, aún quería atraparlo, decidió desistir. Su vista se fijó en la lejanía, donde la luces de la avenida costera, le indicaban la ruta a seguir.

—Yo me voy.

Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando la voz de Kaede le habló:

— ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

Esa pregunta, le hizo detenerse en seco, volviéndose en el acto.

— ¿Respuesta a qué? —en verdad no tenía idea de lo que le preguntaban.

—A lo que el idiota de Sendoh te dijo—explicó Kaede, avanzando hacia él. Sabía que preguntar esto podría provocar al pelirrojo, pero quería correr el riesgo, la respuesta lo valía.

—Ah, Sendoh—murmuró como si nada, pero por dentro se estremecía, pues una vez más la confesión de amor del siete de Ryonan golpeaba sus sentidos como un látigo.

—Sí, él—avanzó un paso más, sintiéndolo muy cerca. Incluso podía sentir su aliento cálido en su rostro. Cara a cara, quiso preguntar directamente—Quiero saber Do áho…Quiero que me digas si aceptaste su proposición.

—Eso a ti no te importa—retrocedió queriendo volverse, pero se sintió retenido por una mano que envolvió su muñeca.

—Dime, ¿le harás caso? —su voz sonaba seria, demandante.

—Se te olvida…—bruscamente se soltó—…que soy ciento por ciento heterosexual…Me gusta una chica, me gusta Haruko.

—Te gustaba.

Kaede le dijo esto con tal convencimiento, que Hanamichi no pudo más que sentirse intimidado.

— ¡Ja! No me digas que crees saber lo que pienso y siento.

—Digo lo que he visto, lo que he notado…Ciertamente en este último tiempo tú has dejado de andar embobado por esa chiquilla, es más, diría que a veces ni siquiera te das cuenta que ella está a tu lado, cosa que en otro tiempo no se daba.

—Pero eso…—sonrió nervioso, por suerte quien tenía enfrente no podía ver su expresión de verse descubierto—…bueno, esa es una técnica—se carcajeó, y luego agregó: — Éste genio sólo está golpeando a Haruko con el látigo de la indiferencia, esa es una técnica de conquista, muy efectiva…

—Ni tú mismo te lo crees—replicó Kaede—Sólo dime lo que quiero saber, porque no me has respondido.

— ¿Tanto te interesa? —silencio de parte del otro—¿Por qué debería contestarte? No eres quién para tener que responderte.

—Dime, Do´aho—insistió.

Hanamichi comenzó a irritarse con él, pero dentro de esa misma irritabilidad, pensó en algo.

—Ah, ya sé—exclamó, orgulloso de su deducción— ¡Él te gusta, lo quieres para ti!

En la oscuridad, Kaede movió su cabeza negativamente. El do´aho si era un tonto. ¿Acaso no se percataba que cada vez que lo veía sólo destilaba odio por ese chico de cabellos de púas?... Pero claro, el Do´aho era un despistado de primera clase.

—Es por eso que quieres saber, ¿verdad?...Ya lo sabía yo. ¡Soy un genio!

Se carcajeó por un buen rato, para impaciencia de Kaede, hasta que de pronto y de la nada, comenzó a sentir una rara molestia en el estómago tras pensar en cómo se verían ellos dos si algún día llegaran a estar juntos.

—Supongo que te cansaste de tu estupidez—comentó entonces el moreno.

— Eh?…es sólo que…

Difícilmente habría podido decir otra cosa. Esta sensación inesperada le había tomado tan sorpresivamente, que había acabado con su efusividad y palabras.

—Do´aho…necesito saber— su voz, sin querer le había sonado a un tono de súplica, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Hanamichi se dio cuenta.

— ¿Tan enamorado estás? —Silencio de parte de Kaede—No te preocupes, no tengo intensiones de ser su novio.

Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse de él, lentamente, sonriendo sin saber por qué, pero con tristeza nacida de la nada. Más adelante, al llegar a la zona donde la iluminación permitía la claridad, volvió la vista atrás. No había señales de Rukawa.

Se quedó esperándolo, aunque no pretendía hacerlo en un momento prolongado. Imaginaba que estaba feliz, y aunque le nacían las ganas de burlarse de él y su amor cuando le volviera a ver, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, había algo que le aseguraba que no lo haría.

Kaede por su parte, también había iniciado la marcha, en la dirección del pelirrojo, pero se detuvo en el límite de la oscuridad máxima. Lo vio de pie, vacilando en su decisión de marcharse. A contra luz, veía su rostro a la distancia, lo advertía serio, demasiado para su gusto. Sintió que la había cagado al guardar silencio, debió decir algo, confesar que si estaba enamorado, de él, no de Sendoh. ¿Pero qué hubiera conseguido?...Probablemente nada.

Finalmente, cuando Hanamichi reinició su caminata, lo hizo sintiendo un frío intenso que parecía llegar hasta sus huesos. Para ese entonces, Kaede sonreía de lo agradable que era saber que Sendoh no tenía esperanza con él y de lo estúpido que resultaba saberse en la misma posición.

Sólo cuando el pelirrojo se perdió de su rango de visión, comenzó a caminar.

~~o0o~~

Era viernes por la tarde, Hanamichi estaba feliz, no porque su equipo hubiera derrotado a Ryonan, mucho menos porque Haruko al fin le hubiera dicho que él era su chico ideal. Estaba feliz porque simplemente le nacía estar feliz supuestamente de la nada, pero en el fondo, si existía una razón de la cual aún no era consciente.

Pero como toda felicidad que inicia repentinamente, repentinamente se va. A él le abandonó cuando – estando en el interior de los vestidores-supo que Kaede se había rezagado por quedarse charlando con Akira Sendoh.

Una vez más sintió aquella molestia en su interior, que le impulsó a cambiarse de ropas rápidamente, y salir del gimnasio con la misma prisa. No quiso escuchar a ninguno de los que pretendieron detenerlo diciéndole que debía quedarse para celebrar el triunfo junto a todo el equipo; tampoco quiso escuchar a su propia voz interior que le exigía detenerse y averiguar bien, qué estaban hablando esos dos, para estar tranquilo.

Sólo quería escapar, sin entender a qué le huía. No se daba cuenta que huía de sí mismo, de lo que sentía y que aún no se daba cuenta.

Al final se detuvo en la salida del recinto escolar. Se había olvidado de sus amigos por estar con la cabeza en otro mundo, pero a su vez, se había olvidado que ellos habían quedado en irse con los demás. Esperaría en vano.

~~o0o~~

Su charla con Sendoh no había sido del todo grata. Su tema principal había sido Hanamichi. Odió realmente a ése tipo en un instante dado, cuando le dijo que no desistiría en su empeño de conquista. Así, molesto con él y con su idea de colarse en la celebración de sus rivales sólo para estar cerca del pelirrojo, escapó también del gimnasio.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, recargado en el muro al lado de la salida, con la miraba puesta en el suelo. Se dijo que era cuestión del destino encontrárselo cuando menos lo esperaba, y haciendo caso a ese destino, se acercó a él.

—Si te beso, ¿qué dirías? —preguntó. Ni él podía creer que esa pregunta escapara de su boca. …Dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta la torpeza de su boca, mientras veía como Hanamichi levantaba la mirada.

— ¿Besarme?...Tú.

Él, Kaede Rukawa, no era de aquellos que se ponía nervioso, pero esta ocasión ameritaba estarlo, más aún por la mirada curiosa y sorprendida que le dirigía Sakuragi. No sabía qué responder, pero si sabía que si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad de encontrarlo descolocado, jamás podría saber a qué sabía su boca. Se decidió a besarlo, torpe y rápidamente, para luego escapar sin ver el estado petrificado en que le dejó.

Avanzó dos calles a toda prisa, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y el calorcillo de la esencia de los labios de Hanamichi en los suyos, entonces bajó el ritmo de la caminata.

Era hombre muerto, a su pensamiento.

~~o0o~~

La euforia de los chicos no descendía, por el contrario, iba en aumento. Les alegró ver a Hanamichi en la entrada. Creyeron que se había arrepentido y que les esperaba. Nadie se dio cuenta que estaba en otro mundo.

Jalado de un brazo, cuál muñeco sin decisiones propias, se lo llevaron rumbo a la casa de Ayako, sitio elegido para la celebración.

~~o0o~~

Kaede, conforme avanzaba más pasos, llegó a la conclusión que valía la pena celebrar, ahora ya tenía una nueva razón para hacerlo. Entonces se dirigió a la casa de Ayako.

Al llegar allí, comprobó que sólo estaba la madre de la manager, quien le dijera que los demás no habían llegado.

Odiaba esperar, jamás le había gustado esa idea, por tanto, dio media vuelta y decidió vagar por una avenida que conducía a la playa. Demás estaba decir que sentía su corazón a la altura de su garganta, que por primera vez podía entender las "maripositas en el estómago" que mencionaban las chicas enamoradas en los pasillos del instituto. Él se sentía tonto, como las veía a ellas cuando hablaban de amor; se sentía tonto, por un simple beso robado a la persona amada.

Se sentó en una roca, la más cercana al mar, y desde allí contempló el horizonte.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, y un nuevo encuentro entre él y Hanamichi se propició.

—Quiero saber, ¿por qué carajos te atreviste a besarme? —gruñó el pelirrojo, yendo a su encuentro apenas le divisó al llegar al sector de la playa— ¡¿No se suponía que te gustaba Sendoh?! ¡¿Entonces por qué a mí, por qué me besaste?!

O gritos a viva voz, le alertaron. Pero se lo esperaba; esto era el principio de las consecuencias de aquel beso.

—Porque me dio la gana—contestó intentando demostrar indiferencia, a la vez que se erguía, completamente a la defensiva.

Esperaba que Hanamichi reaccionara con furia, que se le abalanzara encima con tal de buscar darle una golpiza; sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo de él, fue una mirada perpleja.

—Sí, lo hice porque me dio la gana—confirmó, bajando la guardia que había adoptado. Necesitaba una reacción normal, no esto. Quería que le pegara de una buena vez— ¿Y qué si lo hice?...Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero antes debes saber que me gustas. Te quiero.

Ya se sentía molesto, aborrecido por tener que confesar sus sentimientos, mientras que el pelirrojo, sólo seguía mirándolo, con una expresión que podía ser de burla o compasión, no de ira como pensaba. Entonces hizo un movimiento, se acercó lo más que pudo a él, atrajo su cabeza por la nuca, acercando sus labios rígidos, besándolos forzadamente una vez más.

Al romper el beso, dio un paso atrás.

—Bueno, ¿qué importa si eres hetero? Sólo me importa el que yo te quiera, ahora que ya hablé…—detuvo sus palabras al comprobar que el pelirrojo estaba atontado. Le dio una cachetada al tiempo que decía— ¡Tienes que escuchar!

Por supuesto, Hanamichi retornó a la realidad con ese golpe. Por un instante, miró a su agresor como si no fuera hacer nada. Dejó que bajara más la guardia, y repentinamente le dio un cabezazo que lo dejó sentado en la arena.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Te escuché Kitsune apestoso! ¡Te escuché muy bien! —le gritó, conteniendo su ganas de agarrarle a patadas.

— ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

—Que hablaste demasiado—contestó, dándole la espalda para ocultar el sonrojo del cual no se percató hasta que sintió arder sus mejillas —No sabía que podías hacerlo…Digo, hablar tanto.

Kaede se quedó pasmado por la respuesta, pero comprendiendo que esta era una especie de evasiva. Se puso en pie, tratando de olvidar el dolor que afectaba su cabeza.

—Do´aho, no me esquives.

—No te esquivo, Kitsune—dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Se sentía extremadamente descolocado. Esta era la segunda confesión de amor, de otro hombre, y no era capaz de asimilar la idea de ser atractivo para los de su mismo sexo; pero, a diferencia de la primera declaración, que por cierto no le provocó más que una singular sorpresa que incluso le provocó gracia, esta declaración, lo dejaba desequilibrado, con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente, y unas ganas inmensas de huir, porque acaba de darse cuenta que el Kitsune, a pesar de ser hombre, no le era tan indiferente como pensaba.

—Está bien—dijo al final Kaede, suspirando con resignación—Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, por tanto, acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Dame la golpiza que sé que merezco.

Hanamichi se giró brusca y repentinamente.

— ¿Así de fácil? —preguntó, más que sorprendido—¿ De verdad crees que todo lo resuelvo a golpes?

—Sí, porque eres un Do´a ho.

—Pero aún siendo un Do áho, te gusto, me quieres—rió.

Kaede frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer, le había dado alas a su ego y esto no era nada bueno.

— ¿Debo pensar que irás diciendo por ahí que estoy enamorado de ti? —preguntó.

—Nop—dijo, sonriente—Aunque me convendría dejarte en ridículo.

—De acuerdo, confío en que no dirás nada…—estiró su mano hacia Hanamichi—Aunque no lo creas.

El pelirrojo miró vacilante la mano del moreno. Esto era nuevo, pero no raro. Ya comenzaba a creer que de él podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

Correspondió al apretón de manos, con toda la fuerza que podía, deleitándose de su expresión de dolor que percibía en su expresión, cuanto más pudo.

Desde allí todo fue silencio entre ellos. Cada quien permaneció un rato mirando hacia cualquier lado, pensando en todo. Al final, Kaede se acordó de la celebración.

—El equipo nos espera—dijo.

—Sí, lo sé…—contestó Hanamichi—Pero no volveré, no quiero encontrarme con Sendoh.

—Ah, sí. El idiota me dijo que se colaría en la fiesta…Me estuvo diciendo cosas de ti…

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Kaede nada más lo evadió, comenzando a andar hacia el mar— ¡Oye Kitsune, no piensas decirme!

—No.

— ¿No se supone que debería haber más confianza entre nosotros? —lo miraba, sin entenderlo.

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces?

Silencio

—Otra vez comenzaste con los monosílabos, y si no es eso, simplemente no respondes—al no obtener respuesta una vez más, fue hacia él, haciendo que se volviera bruscamente— ¿Vas a responderme o no?

—No tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—Me dirás lo que quiero saber, o…—se vio a sí mismo con el puño en alto, listo para pegarle.

— ¿O qué? —le preguntó Kaede, con los brillantes en desafío.

Hanamichi sonrió, esto ya se estaba tornando demasiado raro, y sólo por placer, daría inicio a una pelea- para no perder las costumbres- según él. Así, le asestó un primer golpe, y un segundo, hasta que recibió la respuesta.

Se golpearon hasta el cansancio, hasta que ya no podían hacer otra cosa más que quedar sentados en el suelo, incapaces de mover un músculo más. Sus rostros sangrantes evidenciaban las huellas dejadas por los puños; las múltiples dolencias en sus estómagos, el rastro de las patadas y rodillazos despiadados. Se habían golpeado como si quisiesen matarse, pero a fin de cuentas, era una pelea más, por mero placer.

—No me imaginaba…sentir por primera vez lo que es una verdadera paliza —dijo Hanamichi en un momento dado, cuando recuperó un poco del aliento suficiente para poder articular palabras.

Kaede no contestó. Estaba mirando fijamente en la dirección que llevaba a la casa de Ayako.

—En fin…—agregó Hanamichi— este suelo está frío y húmedo, se me ha congelado el culo.

Se puso en pie tambaleándose, y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su manga. Su vista también en la ruta que debían seguir, mientras a su lado, Kaede se levantaba casi con más dificultad con la que él lo hizo.

—Ya decídete de una vez—demandó con su característica frialdad—Vas a ese lugar por tu voluntad, o te llevo a la fuerza.

—Iré por mi voluntad.

— ¿Aunque Sendoh esté ahí?

—Él no me importa…

Así, poco a poco, echaron a andar hacia la calle que parecía salir a su encuentro. Sus rostros maltrechos sentían plenamente el frío viento marino de la tarde…Eran un par de tontos, malheridos por simple gusto.

Cuando al fin llegaron al frontis de la casa, Hanamichi se dio cuenta que la fiesta en el interior estaba demasiado apagada, apenas y se oían los ruidos de las voces.

—Este genio animará el ambiente—expresó, convencido.

—Supongo—dijo un Kaede desdeñoso— pero siempre y cuando no te sientas intimidado por Sendoh.

—Ya no conseguirá ese efecto—sonrió para luego agregar—Él es uno más de los hombres que están locos por mí…

— ¿Qué?

—Es la pura verdad—Hana hizo una pausa para dar un efecto dramático a sus palabras y añadió— Y tú eres uno de esos.

Kaede sintió un escalofrío en lo más hondo de su ser, como por efecto de un mal augurio. Definitivamente, su confesión le había dado alas a su ego. Acababa de confirmarlo.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Qué más podría esperarme de ti.

Finalmente, ambos se adentraron en la casa, llamando la atención por sus lamentables estados. Ayako, corrió a socorrerles; ella y su madre les curarían las heridas, y les facultarían un cuarto donde se cambiarían las ropas mojadas que cargaban.

Al cabo de media hora desde su llegada, ambos formaron parte de una fiesta donde estaba Sendoh, pero claro, por suerte éste estaba demasiado ocupado con Yohei Mito, quien lo retenía a toda costa para que no molestara a su mejor amigo.

Y así, las horas en que un grupo de chicos celebraba una gran victoria, pasaron de prisa entre conversaciones alegres y muchas risas. Se hizo de noche, y el más esforzado de los jugadores, el que dio todo por el todo en la duela, cayó dormido en un sillón, con su cuerpo apoyado contra la persona que estaba a su lado, quien, instantes antes de dormirse, le abrazó estrechamente en una acogida natural, y tierna.

Todos sin excepción, vieron esto con asombro. Ninguno podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Rukawa y Sakuragi, durmiendo abrazados el uno contra el otro, cada uno con una sonrisa rigidizada en sus rostros durmientes.

Sendoh vio en esto, la desesperanza. Sintió que había perdido desastrosamente. Como si no bastara con haber perdido en un juego que sacó a su equipo del campeonato, era derrotado una vez más.

No le quedó más que irse, no sin antes, desear a Kaede una suerte que no necesitaba, porque él, ya tenía mucho terreno ganado…Sólo tenía que insistir un poco más…

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales:**

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado esta historia entre dos de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie de mis amores. Muchas gracias por leer. Mihll.

**Pd:** Si a alguien le interesa leer más de mí, no dude escribirme a través de la opción de mensajes privados de mi perfil, que yo les enviaré el link del sitio donde se almacenan casi todas mis historias de esta serie.


End file.
